medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metabee
Metabee (メタビー) is a KBT-type Medarot that first appears in Medarot 2 as Metal Beetle's upgraded version. Description Metabee is the player's iconic partner Medarot, appearing as Ikki Tenryou's first Medarot. As Metabee most often appears with a Kabuto Medal, he specializes in ranged tactics and shooting skills. In the televised anime series, Metabee appears as the partner of the Medarotter Ikki Tenryou and as a major protagonist of the series. As a KBT type Medarot, it specializes more in shooting techniques, making it suitable to wear shooting-based medals like the Kabuto one. In the anime Main Article:Metabee (character) In the television series, Metabee is a KBT-type Medarot belonging to Ikki Tenryou , specializing in projectile weaponry and revolver tactics. Although outdated, he also possesses a rare Kabuto Medal which grants him to access the Medaforce. He is known to be quite aggressive and stubborn, and often causes problems due to his headstrong personality. He is often disobedient to his owner Ikki, but shares a close bond with him, and so, Ikki trusts him deeply. Metabee is known to have had at least one previous owner, Hikaru Agata, who had commanded him during at least one world championship event during which the infamous "Ten Days of Darkness" occured. Following this, and Agata and Metabee fell out of the spotlight and Metabee was decomissioned for an unstated period of time. He was then sold to Ikki several years later, with Agata now disguising himself as the notorious Phantom Renegade to covertly appropriate rare Medals for Dr. Akihabara. Unbeknownst to him, one of these stolen medals would be Metabee's original. As his Medal is especially rare and unique in the anime series, he also possesses the ability to use the powerful and devastating Medaforce, which he fires out of both of his arm cannons simultaneously usually accompanied with the exclamation "MEDAFORCE!!". Upon first summoning and utilizing the Medaforce, Metabee is heard echoing the line "Dude, I rock" in the dub, which quickly becomes his catchphrase, echoed in the background during most of his subsequent assaults with the Medaforce. As Metabee is a Beetle type Medarot, like others of his attribute, he has a passion for watermelons, as revealed by Hikaru after he attempts to bait Metabee with the said fruit. Personality wise, Metabee is headstrong and often extremely arrogant and overconfident, but until he learned how to be nice to people and always loyal to his friends, even when he would rather leave them to their own punishments. His stubbornness amd refusal to give in are key aspects of his character and he also doesnt want anyone to touch neither take his Medal away from him. In the Medarot Damashii season, Ikki changes Metabee's parts to some new and upgraded Saikachis ones, but keeping his name. This has lead to the confusion that the new parts are called "Metabee" also. In the anime, he's voiced by Junko Takeuchi, and in the dub, by Joe Motiki. Ikki Tenryou All of his life, Ikki had wanted a Medarot of his own in order to gain entry into the World Robottling Championship. On one fateful day, he stumbled upon a rare medal while walking nearby a river, promting him to purchase an outdated Medarot from Hikaru, a part-time store clerk of his local hopmart and apparent long-time acquaintance. He then inserts the medal in the Medarot to awaken Metabee. Metabee does not always follow Ikki's commands in Robottles unlike other Medarots, believing only in his own stength and .]]never giving up even if Ikki tries to. His overconfidence often leads to arguments with Ikki and Chidori Tenryou always has to do ridiculous things to make them shut up, providing much of the comic relief present in the series. Unbeknowst to Ikki and even himself at the start of the series, he was once a great Medarot, owned by a past Champion of the World Robottling Championship. He later unleashes the Medaforce, a mysterious power which dwells deep in the core of rare medals, a power that even Dr. Akihabara cannot explain fully. Metabee eventually uses this a multiple times, usually in battles against the Roborobo Gang. On his initial summoning, Metabee could not remember anything relating to the Medaforce, alledgedly as all of his energy was used up, but later he is able to still fight even after using the Medaforce. In the games In Medarot 2 During the events of Medarot 2, Metabee is Ikki's first Medarot, given to him by Hikaru Agata who sells Ikki a Tinpet and parts instead of a Retort Curry after his mother sends him to the store with a sum of money. However, despite his best efforts, he can't make Metabee work, as he was given no accompanying medal. After his subsequent scoldeding by his mom, his father brings him back a Kabuto Medal, who unbeknownst to Ikki, had been given to his father by the elusive Phantom Renegade. In this game, Metabee's series number is KBT-0, similar to Metal Beetle, despite it is changed to KBT-1 in later games. In Medarot 3 In the events of Medarot 3, Metabee appears as a default character in the game, already in the ownership of Ikki. Shortly after his parts are upgraded and replaced by the new KBT-30 Saikachis series Medaparts. In Medarot 4 Metabee doesn't appear as the character's main Medarot (it must be traded from Medarot 3), as Ikki already upgraded Metabee to Saikachis. But it does appears as an opponent Medarot. One example of this is a scientist in the Medarot Corporation who has a Metabee with a King Medal. In Medarot 2 CORE As these games are a remake of the Medarot 2 games, the context where Metabee is a character is the same as in Medarot 2. In the english release of the games, however, Henry gives Ikki a Spice-a-roni instead of Retort Curry. Also, the series number is corrected to be KBT-1. This remake uses similar mechanics to the ones presented in Medarot 3, 4 and 5. Stats Related Medarots Category:Characters